


E-flirting: Masaki’s new technique

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Aiba discovered LINE application and decided to try new things with his boyfriend. The only problem is that he got too excited...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have never used LINE so I really don't know if it's like that... If not gomen! :P

Title: E-flirting: Masaki’s new technique (One-shot)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba / Matsumiya (only mentioned)

Genre: Humor / Smut

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Aiba discovered LINE application and decided to try new things with his boyfriend. The only problem is that he got too excited...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

 

A.N. A small OS after reading so many spoilers about Masaki and Sakuraiba in 'Japonism Tour'! I couldn't resist! *_*

 

 

E-flirting: Masaki’s new technique

  
Sho was tired. He had just laid on his bed. He expected Masaki to come with him but he had refused, telling him that he pretended to remain in his hotel room that night. _Perhaps he’s just too tired from the concert and wishes to remain alone…_  
  
He was ready to close the lights when his phone vibrated. Curiously, he looked at its screen. _Who would send me a message this late…_  
  
‘The user Aiba Masaki added you to ‘Arashi’ and ‘Sakuraiba Looove Nest’ groups’ Sho’s eyes bulged. Since when Masaki had LINE and since when he had learnt to create groups?!  
There hadn’t passed five seconds and his phone vibrated again.  
  


  

  * My teddy bear! Guess what?!
  



  


  

  * What babe?
  



  


  

  * I learnt how to use LINE!!!
  



  


  

  * I think I already did Masa… A notification came to me that I was added to ‘Arashi’ and ‘Sakuraiba’s Loove Nest’!
  



  


  

  * Ah! I didn’t know it sends such notifications! Cool!!! Aren’t you excited????
  



  


  

  * … Be more specific…
  



  


  

  * About ‘Sakuraiba’s Looove Nest’ of course!!!
  



  


  

  * I have a _reason_ to be excited???
  



  
Sho pressed the send button but was sure what his boyfriend meant and sighed his face turning tomato red.  
  


  

  * I will finally be able to send you naughty naughty pictures! And did you know that we can also videos?! Aren’t you excited???
  



  


  

  * You send me such photos Masaki since smartphones were invented!
  



  


  

  * Yes… But this will be like our very personal sin place… Aren’t you excited???
  



  


  

  * More than excited… scared… but… THAT’S WHY YOU ARE IN YOUR ROOM?
  



  


  

  * As expected from my man! ;)
  



  


  

  * Masaki… As much as I appreciate a photo of yours I would certainly prefer you live here next to me…
  



  


  

  * You have no imagination… Don’t you know that iconic stimulations double the pleasure…? There are researches on that!
  



  


  

  * Masaki baby…
  



  


  

  * But unfortunately I’m too tired to bring out all my sexiness…
  



  


  

  * We are all tired babe…
  



  


  

  * Do you want me to give you a _massage_ then? You know I possess two very _talented_ hands… ;)
  



  
Sho gulped. _Shit… he has already started… and why can’t I resist him?_ He had already taken off his sweatpants and lowered his boxers. It would be useless to pretend that he will manage to survive the other’s game…  
  


  

  * Shoooo aren’t I talented?
  



  


  

  * Yes… yes you are…
  



  


  

  * Good boy… So I’ll start from your neck, moving slower to your shoulders… they must be stiff… I’ll make sure you feel relaxed… so relaxed that you will have to close your eyes… in order to enjoy it more… I will start to caress your arms… they must be really tired… after all, you played those drums… and then move lower at your back… it will hurt… I’m sure but my fingers will find every single problematic area… and then… lower… to these so firm and round buttocks of yours… I’ll make sure they get my full attention… I will spur even more essential oil and I will work slowly… exactly the way you like it…
  



  


  

  * … and then… what about my front…? I’m sure my torso muscles will feel pain…
  



  


  

  * Oh… my boy… Of course I will take care of your front as well… I love it... so much that I will also use additional tricks… like something slick… and pink… You know you love it… especially the way it twirls around your nipples, making them completely sensitive… and then… it will move lower and lower while my long fingers will be occupied with your thighs… They require my attention too… and then…
  



  


  

  * THEN????
  



  


  

  * Relaxing already??? I’m glad Teddy Bear!
  



  


  

  * Masaaaaa please… then?
  



  


  

  * Then it will come lower and lower till it touches something that’s seeking for attention… it will touch its tip and then it will move around, making sure All of it it’s covered by the precious liquid… and then…
  



  


  

  * Masaaa babe… pleas…
  



  
  
Masaki looked at its phone while his hand was moving fast on his own shaft. _He sent it wrongly… Finally he’s close…_  
  
Two minutes and nothing. Sho was at his limit and yet no sign of Masaki’s reply. _You are the one who starts this and now you let me be like that?! How much of a DoS are you?_  
  
Ten minutes had passed and Masaki sent nothing. Sho had cleaned himself with some tissues not being able to hold back anymore. He was ready to go to Masaki’s room when he heard his phone vibrating again.  
  


  

  * Did I leave you that speechless??? *smirks*
  



  


  

  * Yes… I didn’t know you were such a DoS ><
  



  


  

  * What?!
  



  


  

  * Bringing me to my limit and then nothing…
  



  


  

  * But didn’t you like it? And I tried to make it look so detailed… T^T
  



  


  

  * Look detailed what?!
  



  


  

  * My photo…
  



  


  

  * What photo?!
  



  


  

  * C’mon Sho-chan… _You_ are the DoS now…
  



  


  

  * WHAT PHOTO?
  



  


  

  * THE ONE I TOOK WHILE CLIMAXING AND SENT IT TO YOU! -///-
  



  


  

  * I didn’t receive any kind of photo… are you sure you sent it?
  



  


  

  * Yes… Well I was trembling because of the… intensity… but I did send it… It was clear: ‘Your photo is sent’
  



  
  
Sho felt as if a stroke hit him. With trembling hands he changed the group and opened ‘Arashi’. _Masakiiiiiiiiiiii_  
  
Not more than three seconds later his phone vibrated. Sho bit his lower lip, shaking his head. _I hope Nino will be asleep…_  
  


  

  * So _this_ is what you see every day Sho-chan… _Interesting… and I really don’t want to compare completely dissimilar things but my J’s is bigger!!! Nighty… Ninooo XOXO_
  



  


  

  * What is this?! Well since we’re sharing pictures… look at this! I managed to catch it the last time I went fishing! Isn’t it beautiful?
  



  
  
Sho heard a hesitant knock on his door. He slowly opened it, revealing a blushing, almost crying Masaki.  
  
“I’m sorry Sho-chan…”  
  
“You exposed us completely Masa…”  
  
“Well…” Masaki mumbled as he entered his boyfriend’s room slowly. “I wanted us to try something new…”  
  
“You should be more careful…”  
  
“But it was so intense… you know...” he raised his gaze up to meet Sho’s. “You know how much my body is trembling when I cum…”  
  
“I know… as I also know that someone would wait before pressing the damn send button”  
  
“I wanted you to see it live…”  
  
“Then you should have been here…”  
  
“But I was excited…”  
  
“You’re always excited…”  
  
“I’m sorry…”  
  
“I will think about it…”  
  
“Even if I’ll let you fuck me raw against the wall? I know you like it…”  
  
“We are in the middle of the concerts…” Sho groaned, making Masaki smile. He had won.  
  
“There’s always time after the concerts… I’ll make sure you’ll _enjoy_ it… even more than my _massage_ …” Masaki whispered as he wrapped his hands around Sho’s nape.  
  
Sho was ready to kiss him when he heard his phone vibrating again.  
  


  

  * ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I was watching today’s concert, taking notes for possible improvements and you make me stop to look at something like this?! We’ll talk tomorrow!
  



  
Sho raised his gaze from the screen looking at Masaki furiously.  
  
Masaki was grinning and gulped before speaking, his voice almost trembling. “We can also use that vibrator you bought last year…? It might prove to be quite interesting I guess…”

 

 

 

 

 

THE END  


 

 

 

A.N. Yes... I know it was silly minna but I couldn't hold myself back! XD I got excited and I coulnd't help but write it! ^_^  
Note: I have never used LINE so I really don't know if it's like that... If not gomen! :P

(ALSO don't get mad at me... Ohmiya and Sakuraiba series will be posted... Yesterday I was all day out and today I had a small accident T^T - nothing serious though just me in Aibaka clumsy mode - but I couldn't bring myself to re-read the chapters... ^^"  Tomorrow I'll be out as well BUT on Sunday I swear you'll have both!!!)

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 


End file.
